Nurse Barton
by Clara Barton
Summary: Duo has always dreaded going to the doctor's office. All of that is about to change thanks to Nurse Barton. Shameless smut. 2014 Smut Off with Miss Murdered


The 2014 Smut Off with Miss M continues! This round, Trowa in costumes!

Warnings: Smut. Shameless smut. Language.

_Nurse Barton_

Duo sighed and looked around the exam room, eyes cataloguing the array of medical instruments and cleaning supplies on the counter, attention caught for the twelfth time by the tall jar of tongue depressors. His fingers itched to take a handful, or just the entire jar.

His geometry students had their bridge building project coming up and popsicle sticks were nowhere near as structural as those depressors looked.

He got off the exam table and walked over to the counter.

Considering the fact that he had been in here on his own for the last twenty minutes, waiting for the doctor to come back with his damned torture devices, _and_ considering the fact that Duo paid an arm and a leg for his insurance and _surely_ it was easy enough for the doctor's office to restock the damn things, he felt he was owed a few dozen tongue depressors.

Of course, as soon as he reached for the jar there was a knock on the door and, without waiting for a response from Duo, the door opened.

Revealing Duo, his bare ass hanging out of the back of the exam gown, reaching for a jar of tongue depressors.

It was a very small blessing that the man who had opened the door was _not_ Dr. Graves. Instead it was a nurse, the same nurse who had initially led Duo to the room, told him to change into the exam gown, and taken his pulse and his temperature.

The same nurse who wore green scrubs almost the same color as his intense green eyes, scrubs that fit his chest and broad shoulders well yet hung on his slim hips and were sculpted to his tight, firm ass in a way that made Duo want to invite him home to play doctor.

The same nurse who closed the door and arched an eyebrow at Duo.

"Looking for something?" He asked, voice mild and amused.

"Uhmmm. No," Duo decided and backed towards the exam table again.

The nurse nodded, the corners of his mouth tilted upwards in a slight smirk.

He approached and it was then that Duo noticed the syringe balanced on his clipboard.

"What the hell is that?" Duo demanded, sudden panic clawing at his throat.

"That," the nurse said, voice still mild and amused, "is a syringe."

Duo drew in a deep breath.

"Is it… is it really necessary?"

The nurse arched an eyebrow.

"Yes. Unless you manage to manufacture an oral vaccination for the flu in the next five minutes."

"But, there's not like… literally _anything_ not involving a needle you can do?"

"No. I'm afraid not." He paused. "You don't have to get the vaccine. Medical research indicates that it might not even be that effective when -"

"I _do_," Duo interrupted angrily. "Sorry," he immediately apologized. "My job. I work with kids - I mean I teach them. So I have to get the fucking vaccine."

The nurse's lips pursed.

"Do you teach them language?" He asked.

Duo realized what he had said and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Math."

The nurse nodded and stepped closer, putting the clipboard and syringe down on the metal tray beside the exam table.

Duo looked at his nametag.

"Nurse Barton."

The man arched an eyebrow in question.

"Does it hurt?"

Barton shrugged.

"Less than some pricks, more than others."

Duo stared at him. Had he just made a sex joke?

"Has Dr. Graves ever had any complaints?"

"About his prick?" Barton's eyes sparkled with mirth.

Duo stared at him, mouth open. This had certainly taken a turn for the pornographic fast.

Barton shrugged again.

"Not that I'm aware of. But he isn't going to be the one administering the shot."

With practiced ease and a sense of the theatrics, Barton pulled on a pair of latex gloves.

"You are?" Duo guessed. He couldn't imagine anything more humiliating than having this sex god there to witness him cry like a baby when he was stabbed by that big ass needle.

"I am," Barton confirmed.

"Uhmm, have _you_ ever had any complaints?"

"About my prick?" Barton asked, his voice lower, incredibly seductive.

Duo nodded.

"No," Barton assured him. He reached for Duo's arm and Duo meekly held it out. Barton wrapped a tourniquet around his bicep and then Duo sucked in a breath when Barton used an alcohol wipe to clean the crook of his elbow.

"It will only hurt for a second," Barton murmured.

Duo snorted.

"Like I haven't heard that before," he muttered.

Barton smirked in amusement.

"Want me to prove it?"

Duo looked at the syringe and then at Barton.

"Um, not particularly, but I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

Barton chuckled.

"I could always demonstrate my talent first and _then_ stab you with needle of dread."

Duo blinked at him.

"Oh. So we _were_ talking about your cock before?"

Barton smirked.

"Anyone who talks that lovingly about needles is a psychopath," he murmured. His gloved fingers trailed down Duo's forearm, the sensation magnified by Duo's agitation.

"Um," Duo tried to think rationally, but his fear of the needle, his attraction to the nurse and -

_Holy shit_ he smelled good.

Barton leaned close, running his hands over Duo's sides and around to his back to touch his bare skin.

He smelled like the ocean, not some kind of strange manly Old Spice soap version, but the actual ocean - salt and wind and warmth and Duo breathed in deeply.

It felt strange to be caressed by someone wearing latex gloves, but it sure as hell felt better than being stabbed with a needle by someone wearing latex gloves.

Duo leaned forward as Barton's hands swept lower, teasing along his spine and finding the small of his back and venturing lower, to the globes of his ass cheeks and squeezing.

Duo moaned in pleasure and then caught himself. He glanced towards the door to the exam room. There was no lock on it.

"Um."

"Scared of someone walking in while I _prick_ you?" Barton teased.

Well, when he put it like _that_ the only thing Duo could think about was his cock.

He reached out towards the waistband of Barton's scrubs. He could see the bulge of his half-hard cock already, outlined against the green, and he wanted to see it naked, to touch it and taste it.

Barton batted his hands away.

"Lay down."

"What?"

Barton arched an eyebrow and silently waited for Duo to do as he had ordered.

Duo complied, hating the scratch of the paper covering the exam table against his bare back and ass.

Barton grasped his ankles and tugged Duo forward, until only his ass was resting on the table, his legs just long enough that he could try to support his weight on the floor and keep from sliding off the table entirely.

Barton reached into a cabinet and withdrew a tube of lubricant and then fished a condom out of the bowl by the door, no doubt intended for the college kids who used the clinic.

Duo watched as the nurse pulled his scrubs down only low enough to reveal his thick cock and a nest of auburn pubic hair.

Barton stroked himself a few times, his cock growing longer and thicker, and Duo felt his own cock twitch in response.

Barton rolled the condom down over his erection and then approached Duo again, pushing the exam gown up far enough to expose his ass and cock to the cool air.

Barton smeared lubricant onto his fingers and wrapped them loosely around Duo's cock, tugging at it until Duo had to bite down on his lips to keep from crying out.

It felt good, weirdly… scientific? Methodical and practiced, but really good nonetheless. It was as if Barton knew exactly how much pressure to put into his grip, exactly how fast to move his hand and didn't want to expend any extra effort.

Once Duo was fully erect and his hips were bucking up to meet each of Barton's tugs, Barton stopped stroking him.

Duo groaned, caught himself again, and glared.

Barton smirked back while he added more lube to his fingers, but ignored Duo's cock this time and went straight for his anus, swirling his slick fingers against the tight ring of muscle before slowly easing one fingertip inside.

Duo let out a breath as Barton forced the finger farther inside, searching for his prostate and then running his finger over the knot of flesh until Duo whimpered.

Barton smirked again and added a second finger, slowly pumping them in and out of Duo, nudging that spot, building pressure and pleasure within Duo until Duo had to clutch the paper on the table, ripping it, to keep from crying out.

As if knowing he needed more, Barton stepped closer and Duo felt the blunt, slick head of his thick cock at his hole.

"Please," he whispered, begging, and Barton slid inside.

It burned, for a moment, as Duo's body adjusted to the intrusion, but fuck it felt good. That big cock completely filled him when Barton sank in balls deep and Duo flexed his hips, wrapping his legs around Barton's waist.

Barton took hold of his thighs then, helping keep Duo's legs up and using the grip to pull himself out and then shove back inside, hard and deep and Duo grunted.

"I should have gagged you," Barton said, the mild amusement back in his voice.

"Next time. Have to get a tetanus booster in May," Duo panted.

Barton chuckled and pinched Duo's left thigh, making him shiver and moan.

"Next time," he agreed and then he stopped talking as he focused his entire attention on fucking Duo, driving his cock in and out in a rhythm that had Duo flexing his ass, desperately trying to remain on the exam table and still meet Barton's thrusts.

It felt good, and it was hot as hell to be fucked in public, in a doctor's office where anyone could walk in and catch them, and Duo wondered if he was really a closet exhibitionist.

After several minutes Barton's rhythm started to falter and his breathing grew shallow. His green eyes were dark and narrowed and he bit his lip suddenly, not quite able to stifle a moan, and Duo felt the spasm of his release deep inside his body.

Barton shuddered and leaned forward, supporting his legs against the table for a moment while he regained his breathing.

Duo gave an experimental roll of his hips, still hard, still horny as hell, and hoping that Barton would take the time to finger fuck him or jack him off but do _something_ to get him off.

Barton smirked and slowly pulled out, sighing at the sensation.

"I told you it would only hurt for a second," he said and Duo watched him tie off the condom and wrap it in a paper towel before disposing of it in the hazardous waste bin.

"You were right," Duo admitted.

He felt like a bit of a slut, naked from the waist down with his hard cock stabbing the air and his ass slick with lube and loose from being fucked.

Barton looked him over and arched an eyebrow.

"Speaking of pricks," he murmured and walked back towards the exam table.

Duo sat up, pushing himself back onto the exam table and opening his legs wide.

Barton chuckled and stepped between his legs, so close that their chests bumped together and Duo could smell the ocean again.

Barton took hold of his erection with one hand, the hand that had teased Duo's anus before, still smeared with lube, and worked his erection firmly and rapidly.

Duo's hips rose to meet Barton's hand, flexing and shuddering and Duo was close. So damn close and -

He felt a sharp, sudden bite on his right arm the same moment he came, his release washing out all conscious thought for a blinding moment.

And then he felt the sticky press of a bandaid on his arm and looked at Barton's triumphant smirk.

"That… you tricked me."

Barton arched an eyebrow.

"I did my job," he argued.

"True, but I thought - I hoped you forgot about that."

Barton smirked and leaned down to press his lips against Duo's, the kiss firm yet light.

"I'm not going to forget about giving you a shot that you need to keep your job. Especially when it's a shot you've been bitching about for weeks."

Duo scowled at him and Barton kissed him again, deeper this time, his tongue pressing against Duo's lips until he gave in and kissed him back.

When he pulled away Duo sighed and Trowa shook his head as he walked to the other side of the room and peeled off his gloves.

"I'll get Thai food on my way home tonight."

"Sounds good, Nurse Barton," Duo replied and had to smirk. He had never called him that before.

Trowa arched an eyebrow at him, as if he couldn't decide whether to be amused or insulted, but then he shrugged one shoulder.

"If you want to play nurse at home, you'll have to be a better patient or I'm going to have to be very, very _naughty_."

-o-


End file.
